


Wallflower

by ladyspock



Category: Actor RPF, Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyspock/pseuds/ladyspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is pure fluff. There's this song, but Priscilla Ahn called, well, "Wallflower" and it inspired this and so yeah. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallflower

The room was full of life, like always. New faces and old friends. Crowded, loud, happy. I looked around, seeing how many people I could recognize. Who I could talk to? Everything looked different when you were standing in the corner of the room. A new perspective of the people there, on who they talked to, how much they had to drink, who is in a fight with who, like a window into their lives.

I didn’t feel like approaching anyone here, no one I was comfortable enough with to approach. I noticed that about me recently, at parties like these, I didn’t socialize. I just stood in my safe corner and watched. Why would I subject myself to the judgment of these people, half of which I’d only met once? People I couldn’t even remember what their names were. But, none of that mattered. No one cared about the guy standing in the corner with a drink in his hand, just quietly leaning against the wall. They could care less. What they were interested it was talking, gathering the latest gossip, and then passing it on to someone else. That’s just how it worked here. I sighed.

Scanning the room, you caught my eye. Across the room, you were standing in your own corner. You were tall, impeccably dressed, a slight five o’clock shadow that would have looked sloppy on someone else, but worked for you. Your long hair, slicked back neatly. You fit in here. You looked like you belonged. Yes, your eyes, your eyes as deep and welcoming as they were, a brown no chocolate could compare to, looked distant. You either didn’t want to be here, or you were just tired of it all. I knew that. I knew because I felt the same way.

I had to look away, I don’t know what I’d do if you saw me looking. I looked anywhere else in the room and took a sip of my drink, but my eyes betrayed my will and darted back in your direction. You were smiling. At what or who, I don’t know. I was lost in the trance that smile had enchanted me with. I wanted to just walk over to you, get your name, to know you. But then reality struck, you wouldn’t talk to me. Why would I think you would? I’m just a nobody, in this damn corner, happily being ignored by the activity in the room.

You caught my eye. I didn’t know it, but I had stopped breathing. You smiled. I smiled. I was hooked. I figured it was just a friendly, polite glance, but you didn’t look away. You drew me closer. Something left you and entered me. An understanding. An attraction? I doubt it. I wanted to leave. No, I wanted to leave with you. I knew, then and there, you had something I wanted, something I needed. Something I could only find with you. In you. I knew we could spend hours together, talking, or not. Just together. I wanted that more than anything in the world.

You were still looking at me. You cocked your head to the side slightly, your eyes asking me to come over. Inviting me in. I couldn’t deny you that. I couldn’t deny myself that. I started walking, like floating on a cloud, thinking of all the possibilities. All the limitless opportunities I would have with you.

No one seemed to notice. Everyone was oblivious of what was going on. They continued in their world, where ours was sealed off to anyone that wasn’t us. It would stay that way.

Almost there. I was nervous. You tugged at the hem of your shirt. Were you nervous too? You were so close. I knew I wouldn’t hear you over the roar of the party. I knew I couldn’t be able to find my voice in a place like this. I was there, in your corner, looking into your eyes. Breathless.

“Hi.” You extended you hand out. Smiling. “I’m Zach.” I smiled. The name fit you. I wanted to know more.

“I’m Chris.” I shook your hand, trying to hide the tremble in mine. Your eyes were piercing me again, your smile reducing me to nothing.

We were quiet. A comfortable kind of quiet. The kind of quiet that only happens when you’re with the right person. You were the right person.

“Do you want to get some air?” you nudged your head towards the door. Your voice was the sweetest honey I’d ever tasted. Would I taste it? I nodded my head. I hope so.

You walked out the door. I followed. You walked right out of that party. You walked right into my heart.


End file.
